


As Long As You're Still Here

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Resident Assistant Seunghyun, Resident Jiyong, mentions of Daesung and Youngbae/Taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Seunghyun isn't sure where his job stops and his friendship with Jiyong begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at writing GTOP, let me know what you think!!
> 
> So Seunghyun is a Resident Assistant or RA, basically a person that lives in the same building or same floor as students living in on campus housing at Universities. They basically try and encourage students to get involved with stuff and make friends and all that stuff.

Once again, Jiyong was asleep. 

Seunghyun sat on his futon across the room, still trying to figure how the younger ended up spending nights here more often than his own bed. Jiyong would saunter in to work on homework together whenever Seunghyun had his door open (which was always due to Resident Assistant rules), read his textbooks or work on essays until he was sleepy, then slide under Seunghyun’s covers and go right to sleep. It wasn’t exactly an invasion of Seunghyun’s space, he had offered to let Jiyong nap there many times when his roommate was playing video games or had friends over. But somehow, occasional naps turned into Jiyong staying there late in the evenings when he was done with his work and Seunghyun wasn’t. 

Dating your residents was frowned upon but the college hadn’t made any measures to prohibit it-- not that he and Jiyong were dating.When his homework kept him up all night working on projects or essays to submit in the morning, it wasn’t a problem-- he stayed on the couch and let Jiyong sleep soundly.  It was just that sometimes he didn’t feel like staying on the futon for the night, especially when the heating was acting up and the room was just a little too cold. He’d wake the freshman up, shoving him over and sliding into bed next to him. 

Jiyong was clingy in his sleep, always waking up wrapped around Seunghyun like a koala bear. Seunghyun didn’t mind this either, glad for the extra warmth and the general feeling of sleeping next to someone. Part of him felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of some sort of opportunity despite nothing actually happening between them. Another part of him said if Seunghyun was using Jiyong, Jiyong was probably using him for the same things-- comfort and attention and intimacy that presumably wouldn’t get messy because there were no strings attached. He let it go, let his worries be pushed to the back of his mind again and again, let Jiyong into his bed night after night.

As the semester went on, Seunghyun began to worry that what was once innocent had begun to turn less so, through no fault of their own. Jiyong had begun clinging to him at floor meetings and dorm functions though, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun’s middle like he did when they slept. He would hold Seunghyun’s hands, sometimes shamelessly and others under the guise of leading the RA somewhere. He would find any excuse to touch Seunghyun’s arm when they sat next to each other at dinner, pouting and yawning and leaning against him. Seunghyun felt it in himself as well, in the way he kissed Jiyong’s forehead on late nights when they laid next to each other, and the way he felt the burning of jealousy when Jiyong was flirted with by other people. 

The breaking point occurred a few weeks before winter break. Seunghyun decided that they needed to talk about it, that he wanted to talk about it. He wanted to create some boundaries for his own piece of mind, so that when he woke up to Jiyong’s sleepy kisses on his shoulder he knew if the boy was doing it on purpose or not. He wanted to know whether it was okay to run his hands through Jiyong’s hair and pull the younger into his arms in front of their friends, or whether Jiyong simply seeked closeness from him-- the innocent comfort that came with proximity. 

Jiyong was anything but innocent. Seunghyun had been out with friends at the same clubs as Jiyong, though they never went together. The college didn’t specifically prohibit that either, but he figured getting drunk with Jiyong would push the boundaries of professionalism too far. Still, Seunghyun would be lying if he said he didn’t watch Jiyong on the dance floor more often than not. The freshman knew how to move his body, knew how to move against other people in just the right way to draw all attention to him. Generally, he danced with his friends from the dorm and other people Seunghyun had met, but once in a blue moon a brave soul got up the courage to ask Kwon Jiyong to dance. And as promised, by the end they were thoroughly grinded on, turned on, and left out to dry when Jiyong’s friends whisked him away. 

Seunghyun needed answers, he thought one Saturday night from a balcony in the club’s VIP section. A friend of a friend knew the club owner, Choi Dongwook, and introduced Seunghyun. They had hit it off, bonding over a mutual love of music and rap, and Seunghyun had earned himself a permanent spot on the VIP guest list. He watched Jiyong pressed up against another boy from the floor, Daesung, and he decided that things needed to change or else he would go crazy. 

It was wrong of him to continuously watch his friend with hungry eyes, as if they weren’t just friends. Perhaps they weren’t; unfortunately, the RA couldn’t seem to convince himself either way. He’d consider times when Jiyong asked him for advice and spoke of other people on the floor, talked about his family back home and his interests-- these all seemed like the normal roles of an RA, acting as a friend. Then he recalled how Jiyong would pillow his head on Seunghyun’s thigh in the Rec room until it was his turn or lean his head on Seunghyun’s shoulder and press his body close during the fall tournaments they played outside (“I’m small and it’s cold, Seunghyunnie”). Being a friend was part of being more than friends, a bit part, but Seunghyun couldn’t tell where the one ended and the other began. 

 Jiyong was in Seunghyun’s room bright and early the next day, a Saturday, babbling about breakfast and terrible coffee and getting his own place with a kitchen even though he couldn’t cook. The elder briefly wondered how Jiyong could be so calm at a time like this before remembering that Jiyong didn’t think there was anything wrong, which somehow made him even more anxious. 

“Seunghyunnie?” Jiyong broke through Seunghyun’s worrying from his place on the RA’s bed. “Hyung, if you need to focus I can go back to my room. Youngbae went home for the weekend like usual.”

Seunghyun frowned. “You mean he usually goes home? I thought you said he played video games every weekend, really loud video games.”

Jiyong shook his head, closing his laptop. “Nope, he doesn’t play video games very much. He’s usually really busy, or sleeping.  Anyway, I’ll let you get to your work.”

“No, stay. Please.” Seunghyun said quickly, setting aside his laptop. “I actually wanted to talk. About us.”

Jiyong tilted his head to the side, following Seunghyun’s lead and setting aside his things. “Okay, what about us?” 

“Right, about us. What about us.” He looked at the open door for a moment, then moved to shut it, giving him an extra moment to consider just how to start this conversation. 

“Okay, so we have become close over this semester.” He began formally, folding his hands in his lap. “And I really like you, and I really like having you stay over and studying with you here and all of that but-”

“Hyung, it’s okay. You don’t have to say it, I’ve been overstepping.” He said, cutting Seunghyun off. “I’m here too much and I’m sleeping in your bed and things, like I’m your boyfriend but I’m not your boyfriend-”

“You could be.” Seunghyun said, cutting Jiyong off back. “I mean… the college won’t like it but I like having you here and you’re definitely not here too much. And I like when you sleep over, I sleep better. That’s what I wanted to talk about, whether or not all of this was you... flirting with me or whatever.” 

“Well it wasn’t originally, I didn’t plan to like you but I can’t help it. You can’t blame me.” Jiyong said with a smirk. “I don’t want you to get in trouble though. Are you sure it would be okay?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “It happens more than you’d think but it’s not against the rules yet so I say we’re fine.” 

“Does this mean I get to kiss you now? Because, if you think about it, we’re already pretty much dating.” Jiyong pointed out, shifting to sit criss-cross on the bed and holding a hand out towards Seunghyun. “You always buy me dinner and we study together all the time even though we have completely different majors. And I sleep in your bed.”

Seunghyun pressed up against the edge of the bed, resting his hands on Jiyong’s knees. “You’re not wrong there but I don’t think kissing is the only benefit to making us official.”

“What else do you have to offer, Mr. Choi? Sweeten the deal.” He played with the hem of Seunghyun’s sweater, biting his lip. The RA’s eyes always lingered on him a second too long when he did that. 

“Hmm, well. Cuddling for one, differently than when we’re both sleeping. You don’t get to properly enjoy cuddling unless you’re at least half awake.”

“Okay, I’m listening. Keep going.”

The elder smiled, holding his gaze until Jiyong’s gaze dropped back down to Seunghyun's sweater. “I’ll take you out on dates instead of just floor events. I’ll dance with you at that club instead of just watching you have all the fun.” Jiyong’s eyes went wide at that.

“You watched me dance? I didn’t know you went to clubs, I pegged you for more of a bar person.”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Music’s better in clubs. Have I convinced you yet?” 

Jiyong tempered his expression, humming and making a thoughtful face. He had made up his mind the moment Seunghyun had confessed, and he was pretty sure Seunghyun knew that too.

“I mean, if you think about it it’s a win-win situation. You get to be with somebody as handsome as me and I get to sleep with an actual human space heater.” Seunghyun teased, reaching out to tilt Jiyong’s chin up with the gentle brush of a finger, angling their lips just a breath away from touching.

“No complaints here. Are you going to kiss me or not?” 


End file.
